Pumpkin Nostalgia
From the Publisher MyTona: Can you hear a quiet creak? These are the turning sails of the old Darkwood Mill, which has come back to life after decades of abandonment! Are you ready to uncover the secrets of the past and find out what awaits the townspeople at the mysterious party: cheerful dancing or blood-curdling horror? But be careful: the spirits of Halloween have already awakened! Who is hosting the party at the old Mill? A ghost of the past or a mysterious person hiding their identity? It's time to start a fun Halloween investigation! What's new in Version 1.32.0: * Over 100 new quests await you * Take part in the captivating Pumpkin Nostalgia event * Enjoy the Mill event location * Amazing event creatures: the Terror of Desserts, Big-Eared Troublemaker, and Mr. Walter Mellon * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of several unique rewards! Beautiful avatars, the Forbidden Treasure chest, and the Playful Luck talisman await you in this new event. * Collect as many Halloween gifts as you can in the Crazy for Candy event and get marvelous prizes. * Craft unique items during the Festive Fun event * Catch falling stars in the new Starcatcher event and get wonderful prizes. * Halloween game design * Enlarged monsters' and townspeople's plates on the map * Support ID now contains only lower-case letters Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2018 October Update Happy Halloween! The spooky old Darkwood Mill has mysteriously awakened and is ready for Halloween visitors! Will you get a trick or a treat?! Released on October 5, 2018 the update introduced the new Pumpkin Nostalgia Special Event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Mill. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates/times may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players (available) * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players (available) * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players (available) * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players (available) Pumpkin Nostalgia Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 27 days from the 5th of October to complete 3 Special Event Timed Challenges in the Pumpkin Nostalgia Special Event to win its unique rewards. This is the 34th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the Timed Challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the Special Event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Mill to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Moon Brooch at stage 2, Carved Chest t stage 3, Warlord's Armor at stage 4, and the Tool-Kit and Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 Special Event Quests to win the Forbidden Treasure Chest and Wondrous Coach Casket. Once won, the Forbidden Treasure Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Wondrous Coach Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Ancient Scroll at stage 2, Marble Chest at stage 3, Mystical Cupcakes at stage 4, Fire Crystal at Stage 5 and the Forbidden Treasure Chest and Wondrous Coach Casket at stage 6. (3) Collect 100 Crystal Candy by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Playful Luck Talisman and Gang of Despoilers Picture. The Playful Luck Talisman increases the chances of anomalies appearing by 13% for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Gang of Despoilers Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop Casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Astrolabe at stage 2, Jolly Treats at stage 3, Eye of Luck at stage 4, and the Playful Luck Talisman and Gang of Despoilers Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Pumpkin Nostalgia Event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Guardian of the Mill Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Note: There is an extra Merchant's Recipe Quest (5 things to find in the Mill and craft) before the completion of the Event Quests portion of the challenge. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a Secrets of the Night Chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Gang of Despoilers are the Event Creatures to banish: the Terror of Desserts, Big-Eared Troublemaker, and Mr. Walter Mellon Terror of Desserts.png|The Terror of Desserts Big-Eared Troublemaker.png|The Big-Eared Troublemaker Mr. Walter Mellon.png|Mr. Walter Mellon Banishing the Event Creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Crystal Candy to complete the third stage of the Timed Challenge and enter into the top 100 Banishing Leaderboard. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 52 Sugar Peal are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Mill until you win some Sugar Peal. You then use these Sugar Peal to banish the new 'Terror of Desserts' event creature, collecting the Ghostly Mushrooms and Precious Flame Fixers as you well as the Magic Lyre needed to banish the next event creature 'Big-Eared Troublemaker'. Use the Magic Lyre to banish the 'Big-Eared Troublemaker', collecting the Old Hat Fixer and also the Pumpkin Shield needed to banish 'Mr. Walter Mellon' in order to get the Crystal Apple Fixers. Thus, as you play Mill in order to complete the 30 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment also awards the Crystal Candy needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Pumpkin Nostalgia challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a Secrets of the Night Chest. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Pumpkin Nostalgia Event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more Access Passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Mill Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Festive Lollipop Access Passes! Starcatcher Challenge Starcatcher Challenge.png| Starcatcher Challenge 2.png| Starcatcher Challenge 3.png| This NEW mini-event challenge is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 6 days starting from October 5, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Stars in order to win the special rewards. How to Play: First, you will need the Special Item 'Magic Net' to play this mini event. Magic Nets can be found by playing the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box Locations and by successfully exploring the Mill Location. The puzzles yield 10 Magic Nets per win and the Mill Location yields 15 Magic Nets per win. Each Play of Starcatcher costs 10 Magic Nets. Helen will give Players 30 Magic Nets to start. No additional energy or Location Access Pass is required, only the Magic Net. Once you have enough Magic Nets to enter and Play, tap the Starcatcher Event Icon located on the right side of your map. Then tap the Play button, which takes you to a random Hidden Object Location. Successfully explore the Location, saving as much time as possible since the unused time remaining will be converted into Falling Stars (1 to 6 Falling Stars depending on your quickness). Then finally, catch as many Falling Stars by tapping on them before they touch the ground. * Collect 30 Falling Stars to win 1 Lightning in a Bottle - removes any 3 items from the find list * Collect 80 Falling Stars to win 1 Jolly Treats - restores 180 energy * Collect 150 Falling Stars to win 1 Tool Kit - contains a full set of tools x3 * Collect 300 Falling Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 500 Falling Stars to win 1 Starcatcher Avatar - a unique Avatar for completing the Starcatcher Challenge NOTE: The counter resets after every stage completion. In the end, it will take 1,060 Falling Stars to complete the challenge and receive the Starcatcher Avatar. Festive Fun Challenge Festive Fun October 2018.png| Festive Fun October 2018 2.png| Festive Fun October 2018 3.png| The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is here again and available to players from Game Level 10 and up. Players have 14 days starting from October 11, 2018 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: *Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Strawberry Ghosts - restores 60 energy *Collect 170 Gold Stars to win 1 Halloween Treasure - chest containing anomaly-summoning items and useful tools *Collect 400 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour *Collect 800 Gold Stars to win 1 Forest Fantasy - a commemorative jewelry box desktop decoration jewelry box After completing the challenge, Players may continue collecting Gold Stars, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Crazy for Candy Challenge Crazy for Candy Challenge 1.png| Crazy for Candy Challenge 2.png| Crazy for Candy Challenge 3.png| This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 7 days starting from October 25, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Halloween Gifts in order to win the special rewards. Halloween Gifts are found by successfully exploring the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles award Players with anywhere from 3 to 5 Halloween Gifts per win. * Collect 25 Halloween Gifts to win 1 Bubbling Drink - restores 35 energy * Collect 50 Halloween Gifts to win 1 Piggy Bank - increases the number of Coins earned by 25% for 90 minutes * Collect 100 Halloween Gifts to win 1 Jolly Treats - restores 180 energy * Collect 200 Halloween Gifts to win 1 Gold Hummingbird - decreases energy consumption by 30% for 90 minutes * Collect 400 Halloween Gifts to win 1 Apprentice's Chest - gives several fixers for assembling collections After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Halloween Gifts, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 300 collected afterwards. Changes in Version 1.32.0 The October Update made a few changes to the game. * The Loading Screen, Loading Bar and Desktop Map have been given a Halloween Theme. * Laboratory is now a Regular Location, any unused Liquid Time Access Passes are converted into the others. * An orange exclamation mark now appears next to the Quest Item in a Location's 'You can Find' list. * A red 'X' cross now appears whenever a Player clicks the wrong Item when exploring a Hidden Object Location. * Slight art update to the Ship. * Enlarged monsters' and townspeople's plates on the map * Support ID now contains only lower-case letters Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough